


we and us

by miracutesy



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Break Up, Fluff, I swear it's not click bait, I swear the summary doesn't stray far from the 5 + 1 plot, M/M, May be a 5+1 fic about hand holding but it has angst okay??, One Shot, This actually has plot, hand holding, hours alone in the woods probably couldn't count as a date, sibling bonding between little my and snuf, snorkmaiden is wise, snufkin can throw but can't catch, this is so long???, we really need to talk about Snuf and moomees not date, whEN EVERYONE KNOWS YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER BUT YOU CHOOSE TO IGNORE IT, wingman little my
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracutesy/pseuds/miracutesy
Summary: "Have you ever looked at someone you like? This person is just so amazing, kind, sweet, brave and you just want to love them and be with them. You can't help but just stare at this person all day long because this-this person is everything to you," Snufkin met her eyes, considering her words."I-I suppose I felt something like that once." With Moomintroll, but he shouldn't be thinking of him right now not when Moomin's own girlfriend is right beside him.Snork Maiden hummed. "Too bad he doesn't look at me like that."_________5 times Moomin held Snufkin's hand and 1 time he didnt





	we and us

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! this is more like a merge of moomin 90s and moominvalley, subtle references to both.
> 
> feel free to point out some mistakes, since I finished editing this at 2 am and I was just so dead tired and I needed to post this on time since I promised on Tumblr
> 
> Italicized is like an important thing here but I still don't know how ao3 works and didn't know how to add them, I'll edit this timorrow
> 
> title is from we and us by moira
> 
> there's a brief panic attack scene, very brief!! I added warnings tho!!

1

Moomin's hibernation dreams were sabotaged by Snufkin. Of them laying down on the grass enjoying the warm summer breeze, in his room where they had the occasional sleepovers which results in hours of talking with hushed voices. 

Which reminded him of their sleepovers. A thrill where they immediately would shut their eyes closed breathing heavily as an attempt to act dead asleep whenever they heard footsteps outside his room. Wherever it was Moominpappa or Mamma waking up to get a glass of water.

His dreams were so vivid and real that he was convinced it was either real or a memory replayed in his mind. The dreams were sometimes just about them with the occasional reappearances of their other friends. But there's always a constant. Snufkin and Moomin.

His dreams were filled with Snufkins. It must mean something, he thought tiredly, pushing himself up to stand, shuffling towards the window.

Moomin was sure he spent last spring to autumn with Snufkin, enjoying the months they had together until winter.

He suppose he could spend even more time with Snufkin this spring. Where he won't miss him just as badly as his subconcious showed him but then again, dreaming about Snufkin wasn't all that bad. 

It's not, it's like one of Moominpappa's sayings. A home far away from home. A Snufkin far away from Snufkin. It makes little sense to him but laughs anyway.

He peered his head out the window of his room and looked around the Valley. Moomin watched the melting snow revealing patches of green grass, flowers ready to bloom at it's fullest and birds began to chirp.

There are a lot of things to look forward to in spring. Moomin couldn't decide which was his favourite. Perhaps the chirping birds with it's lovely song, or the colorful flowers that bloom, or perhaps someone's Spring tune.

When Snufkin comes a soothing and melodious tune follows him, played by his mouth organ. They call it the Spring's Tune. 

Every spring there's a new song, played by Snufkin himself, accompanied by the birds who follow him. Mimicking the song until it's spread all throughout the valley but this year's Spring Tune wasn't here yet.

Moomintroll silently longed for Snufkin to be here already with his iconic green hat, smock and harmonica. He can already imagine all the things he and Snufkin will do. Fishing, adventuring, talking, and Snufkin playing his harmonica while all he could do is listen in awe and amazement. 

Maybe this time he'll get to dance with him! He didn't get a chance to last year. Snufkin decided to leave early before he could even turn back and give him his drink. Moomin knew Snufkin didn't like parties nor crowds.

But it would be nice, even if it's just a few twirls. 

He couldn't help with his imagination so he stood in he middle of the room and positioned his arms as if he were holding someone. He swayed to an imaginary song. He already knew who he should be saving the special dance for.

"Ehem"

He stopped in his tracks his arms were held up in an awkward manner.

Little My raised an eyebrow at him, her expression clearly says she had already seen something like this. Moomin flushed, suddenly remembering the time Little My caught him about to drink the paint bucket.

Before he could explain himself Little My held a hand up to stop him. "Look, I don't what to know whatever strange fantasy you had this time but Moominmamma called us for lunch." She then walked away, Moomintroll listened to the sound of her footsteps becoming quieter. 

"Oh and your face is quite red, fix that," she called out, voice loud enough for anyone in Moominhouse to hear.

"Of course she had to see that," he grumbled.

 

Today's lunch was held at the porch. Moominmamma and Moominpappa decide it was the perfect weather for a lunch outside. A perfect time to celebrate the first day of Spring.

They ate their vegetables, in peaceful silence with occasional chatter. As Moomin dug in his lunch, an all too familiar song reached his ears.

'Snufkin!'

He pushed his empty plate aside, Moominmamma eyed his plate and nodded in confirmation. He uttered a quick goodbye before running towards the source of the music.

Below the hill, in the old bridge's rails sat his best friend. He was playing his mouth organ, which made it look so easy. It's not. Moomin tried and failed. Terribly, horribly, miserably, . 

Words left his mouth before he could notice. A happy shout echoed throughout the place.

"Snufkin!"

Snufkin stopped his playing, and looked up to see Moomintroll running towards him with a radiant smile on his face, so contagious that it made Snufkin lift the corners of his mouth. Smiling at him back in return.

He pushed himself off the railing of the bridge, and prepared himself for a Moomin hug, it's his favourite thing to expect every spring. A welcoming Moomintroll hug. He opened his arms accepting the speeding Moomin with a hug. He buried his face in Moomin's shoulder, smiling. He heard Moomin giggle before suddenly being lifted up from the air and spun around. 

He lets out a shriek (which he would later deny) and heard Moomintroll laugh, so lovely that he had to laugh himself. What a sight they would be. 

Being spun around in air made Snufkin dizzy and giddy at the same time. Moomintroll finally let him on the ground, both felt a little breathless. 

"You are quite affectionate today Moomin, what's the occasion?" Snufkin asked, a bit breathless from Moomintroll's hug.

Moomin cheeks pinkened, "You see, I uh, I'm just very happy to see you....I suppose."

Snufkin raised a brow at that, "You suppose?" He asked playfully.

Moomin flinched at that before flailing his arms around. "N-not like that o-of course! It's just that- I, you're-"

Snufkin chuckled. "I was joking Moomintroll, I am happy to see you as well."

Moomin giggled. "I missed you a lot! Oh, we're having lunch, do you wanna join us?" Snufkin shook his head smiling.

"Thank you for the offer, but I need to set up my tent."

His bottom lip stuck up. "But come on Snuf, I'm sure you're hungry from all that travelling! Mamma and Pappa and even Little My would want to see you!" 

Snufkin couldn't resist the pout, and the nickname! A double combination at that. Whatever, Moominmamma makes is always delicious. 

"Alright then but I won't be long. I still need to set up my tent and fish."

Moomintroll nodded excitedly, almost jumping. He grabbed Snufkin's hand and lead him to Moomin House.

For someone so excited for Snufkin to meet his parents and Little My. Snufkin couldn't help but notice how they just *walked*. He would be expecting for Moomin to just drag him to the house in a run but he didn't. 

Moomin just walked with Snufkin's hand in his. Snufkin thought he should enjoy this. He should enjoy being able to hold Moomin's paw the entire trek to the house. 

They weren't long until they arrived at the porch, where the rest were still eating.

Snufkin almost fainted when Moomin didn't let go of his hand until he sat down to eat.

______________________________________________________

2

Little My swore she will kill which idiot decided it would be a right time for an *adventure*. A perfect time indeed, an even perfect weather to boot, she grumbled glancing up the gray and gloomy clouds.

Apparently, Moomin thought this would be a perfect time to search for some rare flower he would give to Moominmamma. Moominpappa told them stories of the flower. Of it's sweet and mysterious background, that the flower was actually-

Little My didn't really listen to that part, but the others looked interested. 

The rare flower was supposed to be in these parts of the woods. Little My glanced around and saw nothing but fog, tall thick trees and

"Are you sure about this Moomin?" The Snork Maiden asked, squinting up at the dark clouds. "The sky doesn't look happy."

"Of course, the flowers are close by! I can feel it!" Moomin answered, somewhat determined despite the dreary weather.

"Me too! Think of how much we could sell these rare flowers!" Sniff agreed happily, drooling away with the thoughts of money.

"Do you even know what the flowers look like Moomin?" Little My asked, suddenly annoyed with the boring walking. Something should happen right now or else she'll turn back and head home and find something more interesting to do.

"Pappa told me they're pink, smells good and we'll immediately know it!" Little My rolled her eyes at that. Trust him to be so prepared at times like this. He doesn't even know what the flower looks like. 

Snufkin glanced up the gray gloomy sky and raised his hand. He felt the wet drizzle of rain before it became a downpour.

Snork Maiden shrieked, Sniff shouted at the cold, Little My cackled and poor Moomintroll looked frightened.

Snufkin glanced around his surroundings to look for some sort of the shelter. He found a cave just behind them.

"There's a cave over there." He pointed and lead them to the cave, all five of them wet and cold.

The cave was small, lifeless and dark. It had a few tunnels that no one dared to explore. Snufkin in his resourceful ways manage to find wood and make a small fire, enough to keep them warm.

As the others huddled near the fire for warmth. Moomin moved away feeling guilty for not listening to his friends and ignoring the weather.

Snufkin noticed immediately and trudged to where Moomintroll was and sat on the cold ground with him. Snufkin frowned at his saddened expression. The ground was not comfortable and it was cold. But Snufkin stayed anyways to comfort his friend. He moved closer to Moomin.

"Moomintroll," he said sharply, attempting his usual greetings. He saw the wince from Moomin and he flinched. That kind of greeting doesn't suit this situation. That backfired as Moomin glanced away, lips trembling. 

Snufkin is socially inept, he knows, don't remind him.

"I-I know you're here to scold me about ho-how stubborn I am. I know, I'm sorry-"

"Moomin, don't worry about it. We didn't know the weather would turn out like this," he reassured his friend, giving him a smile.

"We did," Moomin answered sharply, eyes narrowed. "We knew, I knew and I told eveyone to keep going. It's my fault we're stuck here."

Snufkin's smile faltered a bit before sighing and scooting even closer to him as an attempt to make him feel better. He rubbed his back in circles. He saw Moominmamma do this once. Snufkin wasn't even sure what he was doing. 

"It's no one's fault Moomin, in fact we all wanted to see the flowers ourselves. After what Moominpappa told us about this flower, you only took charge and lead us to where this mysterious flower is and after the rain stops I'm sure the flowers are closer than ever."

Moomin shook his head. "Even so, I was the one who lead you all for nothing. Now we're stuck here with no where to-," Moomin paused before sniffing the air.

"What's wrong Moomin?" Snufkin asked, pulling his hand away from him.

Moomin stood up and began sniffing the air. "Smell that Snufkin? The air smells sweet." Snufkin stood next to him and smelled the air.

"I suppose it does smell rather sweet, but I'm not that good at smelling unlike you Moomins."

"Perhaps, this sweet smell could be the flower! Pappa said the smell was sweet and is unique." He grinned grabbing Snufkin by the hand and lead him towards whichever the sweet smell was from."Let's go find it!"

Snufkin grabbed the brim of his hat to prevent it from falling. "But Moomin, what about our friends?" He glanced at the three who were lulled to a hazy state by the warmth of the fire, even Little My looked tired.

Moomintroll waved his free paw (his other paw was still holding Snufkin's and as usual Snufkin was internally panicking). 

"Oh I'm sure they'll be fine if we're gone for a few minutes, now come on." Snufkin lets Moomintroll pull him towards the middle tunnel where Moomin was certain it was where the sweet smell was coming from.

As they ventured into the dark and cold tunnel, Snufkin felt Moomin slow down and moved close to him. Moomin's paw squeezed his hand tight. 

Snufkin could see well enough in the dark, he wasn't sure about Moomin's though. He lead them through the dark. Pulling and pushing Moomin away from hitting rocks. 

He caught sight of Moomin from the corner of his eye. Moomintroll stared at Snufkin with a smile. He didn't know why but he smiled back.

He squeezed his hand back, as if it were a reassurance that, yes the flowers could be here and they were going to be fine. Despite the darkness of the cave, where the only light they had was from the soft glow of their fire just outside the tunnel.

A soft light glowed at the other end of the tunnel.

"Should we follow that light Snufkin?" Moomin asked. 

"What do you smell?"

Moomintroll sniffed the air. "It's a bit stronger here."

Snufkin grinned. "Then that means we should follow that nose of yours! Come on, sweet flowers awaits us." Moomin pulled Snufkin along and they both raced to the soft glowing light at the end of the tunnel grinning and laughing.

______________________________________________________

Snork Maiden twirled her paw around her tail, they were cold and wet. She was truly grateful for the fire Snufkin had put up. Speaking of which, Snork Maiden looked up and glanced around her surroundings.

"Where's Moomin and Snufkin?" 

Little My huffed. "Beats me, all I saw was Moomin dragging Snufkin to one of the tunnels over there."

Sniff hummed in thought. "What would they be doing in the tunnels?" He gasped suddenly. "You don't think they're... you know? Doing something in-"

"They wouldn't!" Snork Maiden said interrupting Sniff, glaring at him. "And what would they do inside a dark tunnel?" Sniff gave her a look. 

"Th-they wouldn't do that! They're best friends and Moomintroll loves me! Surely they would do no such thing!" She flushed, squeezing her tail.

Little My grinned mischievous and smug. "Or would they?" She waggled her eyebrows. "I just saw Moomintroll being very touchy with Snufkin before they went inside the tunnels. If I recalled, Moomin held Snufkin's hand when they went inside the tunnel." 

Sniff nodded. "Why yes, Moomintroll is very uh affectionate with Snufkin sometimes. Makes me wonder who he's actually dating, Snork Maiden or Snufkin."

Snork Maiden huffed. "It's me of course! It's only natural for...*best friends* to hold hands and be affectionate with each other!"

"Does Moomintroll even be *that* affectionate to you?" Little My asked. "I mean sure you both do disgusting couple-y stuff but I'm pretty sure it's even more so for Snufkin."

Snork Maiden bristled at that and stood up. "No it's not, have you seen Moomintroll give Snufkin a kiss? A hug? Does he call Snufkin nicknames like dear? Sweets?" She crossed her arms and glared at the tunnels of whichever Snufkin and Moomin decide to enter. "He does not."

Little My shrugged. "Oh I don't know Snork Maiden, does cuddles till sunset count? Or holding hands for hours? Does-" 

"Alright, I get it! Let's go find them now, who knows what they're doing, they could be lost down there!" Snork Maiden said, moving towards the three tunnels in front of them. "Now, does anyone know which tunnel they've gone through?"

"Oh I don't know Snork Maiden, these tunnels seem scary. I don't think we should go, we could wait for them," Sniff said, backing away the tunnels.

"Nonsense, they could be in danger Sniff! We need to help them."

Little My rolled her eyes. "More like satisfy you jealousy," she muttered.

"Little My? Do you know which way they've gone?" Snork Maiden asked.

Yes, Little My did know which tunnel they went to. It's the small tunnel on the right but then again, Little My could be doing Moomintroll and his pining bum a favor and this could be a chance to actually have some fun, who knows what is inside these tunnels.

"The left one probably?" She answered, pointing at the biggest tunnel. Snork Maiden huffed, crossing her arms. She marched to tunnel Little My pointed., Sniff cowardly followed behind. 

Little My grabbed a small stick and scribbled on the dirt, letting Snufkin and Moomintroll know where they were and adding a note that yes, Little My did this for Moomin so he could spend more time with her idiot brother. 

Secretly Little My liked seeing them together but doesn't want anyone to know and hopes they would get together because between hearing Moomintroll's rambling about how great her brother is and along with Snufkin's longing sighs and stares directed at Moomin. Little My didn't know which was worst.

With a satisfied hum at the note she scribbled on the grund. She left to follow the in denial Snork Maiden and a scaredy cat Sniff.

__

When Moomintroll and Snufkin arrived with flowers in their arm, they were left with a dimly lit fire and strange scribble and footprints on the ground.

While Snufkin was busy following the footprints. Moomin read the note.

'Dear Moomintroll, me and the others decide to go inside big tunnel on the left to find you and snufkin dont worry I know which tunnel you went, you should be thankful i gave you and snufkin some time to do lovey stuff. come find us if youre done.'

Moomin flushed at the note and the implication! They weren't even doing anything! Well, he did hold Snufkin's hand the entire time they went to the tunnels but beyond that they didn't do anything but pick the small patch of flowers. Turns out they only grow in dark places.

Snufkin popped up right beside him, his flowers were now arranged in a clean bouquet. "What's that?" He asked, pointing at the scribble.

Moomintroll yelped and quickly erased the writings with his foot. Laughing nervously while he did so.

"It's nothing, Little My and the others are on the left tunnel. Let's go find them, come on!" Moomin grabbed on Snufkin's hand and lead him to the tunnel still flushing red.

____

3

Today was Summer Solstice, the longest day of the year and every summer solstice, there's always a party to be hosted. 

This year the host were the Moomins. Once Moomintroll woke up he immediately remembered Snufkin's invitation to go fishing. 

He dashed downstairs picking whatever was on the table and making a turn towards the door, before he could even open it, a cough interrupted him from behind.

Moomin found his mother by the dining table beside Little My where bowls and different ingredients scattered the area. "Mamma! I was just heading off to see-"

"Snufkin?" Little My offered, raising her eye brows. "Won't you ever get tired of seeing his boring face Moomin? It's always 'Snufkin this!' Snufkin that!'"

Moomintroll glared at her. Why of course he wouldn't get tired of seeing Snufkin's face! Why if he were to be stuck with anyone for a day with, it would be Snufkin. Naturally, obviously. They were a pair! Even if Snufkin wants his space once in a while they're still best friends and he wouldn't change anything about it.

"Never, he's my best friend! I would never get tired of his face." Little My rolled her eyes, groaning at how sickening it was. She lifted the big bag of flour and dumped it all in the bowl.

Moominmamma helped Little My with the flour. "That is sweet Moomintroll but you've promised to help us with the preparations for tonight."

Moomin flinched. "I did, didn't I?" Moominmamma nodded. "Well can't I help another time? Specifically after I meet up with Snufkin."

Little My growled. "That seems hardly fair Moomintroll, we've been making food for tonight's party and you're not helping? That's it!" She threw her hands up in the air and with her flour covered hands made the flour spread everywhere. "Moominmamma let's uninvite Moomintroll from the party!"

Moomintroll gasped, eyes wide. "You can't do that! I live here and I am technically one of the hosts of the party!" Little My clicked her tongue at that. "Mamma tell her!"

Moominmamma hummed in thought while she mixed the contents of the bowl. "Well Little My is right dear, it seems hardly fair for all of us doing all the work for tonight's party and everyone is helping out, you had also promised to help us last night," she reminded as she guided Little My's spoon to the batter mix.

"But I suppose you can go out for a bit to tell Snufkin you won't be able to meet up until tonight." Moomintroll perked up at that while Little My groaned.

"Really Mamma?!" Moominmamma nodded. "Thank you! I'll be right back! I promise!" With that Moomintroll ran out of the house in search for his best friend.

Little My gave her a funny look. It was less threatening to look at while she was mixing batter in a bowl that was far too big for her.

"Do you know?" Little My asked while Moominmamma added more sugar to the batter.

"Know what Little My?" Moominmamma retorted while she added a few more ingredients to Little My's batter.

"You know...them?"

Moominmamma hummed. "Moomin and Snufkin?"

Little My nodded. "Yes! Them! Don't you think they're a bit too close for each other?"

"Well they are good friends..."

Little My shook her head and gave the bowl to Moominmamma, genuine concern on her face. "Not like that Moominmamma, but in a more gross lovey style! With them around I'm not even sure who Moomin is dating! Snork Maiden or Snufkin!"

"Strange observation indeed..."

Little My nodded at that and they fell in a comfortable silence, listening to the click of the spoon while it stirred the batter while Moominpappa's loud commands from outside and loud crashes became white noise.

"Do you think-? What do you think of them? Snufkin and Moomintroll?" Little My asked.

What an interesting question but perhaps Moominmamma did quite notice Moomin's obvious longing (and a bit of pining) for Snufkin whenever he leaves for winter. She would always push that outside for being platonic since Snufkin is Moomintroll's closest friend. 

She does see that they care deeply for one another but with Snork Maiden in the mix, it would be a very messy confrontation of feelings, but whatever her Moomintroll decides she would support and respect his decision.

"That depends on Moomintroll and we shouldn't but in his business but whatever path he decides to take I'm sure I'll support it no matter what," she answered, honestly, completely straying from the question.

Little My groaned. "Yes, I know you'll say that! But what do you think of them?" 

Moominmamma smiled. "I think they're good for each other."

___

Snufkin was perched on the railing of the bridge, harmonica in hand but he decided not to play. He could hear Moominpappa's loud and boisterous commands of putting tables this way, that way and several noises of falling and crashing. Moominhouse sure is busy today.

He stared wistfully at the flowing river. Moomintroll, as always, invited him to the party tonight. He came last year but left immediately since he felt pressured and uncomfortable with the party. He wasn't sure he would come this year, not with his mother The Mymble coming with all his half-siblings in tow. They weren't there last year since surprisingly The Mymble was busy and this year they were finally able to make it.

Oh how time passed. It was already summer then soon Autumn and then Winter. He looked up at the sound of an all too familiar call and lifted himself down from the bridge.

This time he did not open his arms for Moomintroll to slide in and offer him one of the best hugs he's ever had. No, they were reserved for special occasions. Instead he waited for him to come with an easy open smile.

"Snufkin!" Moomintroll called out, panting as he came near him. 

"Hullo Moomintroll," he greeted. "How was your morning?"

Moomintroll grinned. "A bit more chaotic than usual since they were so busy with the preperations. Oh that reminds me! I can't meet up with you until tonight since I promised to help with the party. I'm sorry."

A part of Snufkin felt disappointed but he kept his smile. "No, it's alright. I can always spend the time fishing alo-"

"But the house did need all the help it can get, so would you mind-?" Moomin asked, awkwardly gesturing at the house behind him.

Why of course Snufkin would like to help, anything to be with Moomin. 

He nodded. "Of course." Moomintroll beamed up at him causing a weird tingling in his stomach. 

Snork Maiden once told them it was butterflies fluttering inside your stomach whenever you look at someone special. Snufkin felt nauseous knowing butterflies can cause such things! But yet with the butterflies and looking at the very wide smile Moomintroll gave him, his nausea disappeared and was replaced with total adoration for the person in front of him.

Moomintroll grabbed his hand (for the tenth? ninth? He wasn't sure but dragging him wherever Moomin went became quite the habit for Moomintroll himself) and pulled him next to him, Snufkin once again held his hat whenever Moomintroll decides to drag him off somewhere (not that he'd mind), jogging their way to Moominhouse, smiling the whole time. 

______________________________________________________

The party was a blast! Despite the fact earlier they knocked at least half the chairs Moominpappa and Sniff laid out. There were a lot of people, including the arrival of the entire Mymble Family excluding Joxter. Since apparently he had important business somewhere. 

Thankfully Snufkin manage to avoid he awkward confrontation that awaits him and his mother. He only received a greeting, a quick "Hullo Snufkin, dear" and The Mymble was off mingling with the others. The Mymble's Daughter ruffled his hair as she passed by and they catched up for a bit before chaos began with his half-siblings.

Snufkin stayed by sidelines as he watched different people twirl and laugh to the beat. He laughed alongside the others who stayed at the sadlines, either tired from dancing (Hemulens) or just grabbing a snack at the table (Sniff).

Snufkin watched Moomintroll twirl Snork Maiden around before changing partners, Moomintroll danced with Moominmamma and then Little My. Which was really funny considering their height difference, heck Snufkin didn't even notice her dancing until now. He watched Little My whisper something in Moomin's ears causing the troll to flush, face pink. Snufkin was quite sure Little My insulted his dancing, which was very good by the way. Not that he'd been staring at Moomintroll the entire time he was dancing.

They switched again, this time Moomintroll with The Mymble's Daughter, then switched again, it seems like Moomintroll was dancing towards a particular direction. All the switching and twirling made Snufkin dizzy from watching. 

He closed his eyes for a bit, covering them with a hand. He then suddenly noticed this surroundings became very quiet. No more laughing, the sounds of chatter. It's like everyone disappeared. When he pulled away his hand and opened his eyes. There was an all too familiar white paw in front of him.

Looking up, Moomintroll smiled at him soft and gentle. His paw was out, as if he were asking Snufkin to take it. Snufkin eyes widened, he took notice of the varying reactions around them. Some were holding their breath, some trying to hold in their excitement and Snufkin could see Little My holding her laughter.

"Snufkin." His voice sounded very formal which for some reason hypnotized Snufkin. His eyes left the crowd and finally focused on Moomintroll. His face was still a bit pink, he bowed slightly his paw still up, waiting for him to take it.

"May I have this dance?" He asked in a sweet tone. It seemed rehearsed but it still sounded just as sweet and charming. 

He met the expectant eyes of the crowd. Some were even gesturing him to accept. 

Whispers, the whispers seemed so loud. Eyes were on them. Especially him. It was getting too crowded.

He bowed his head, the brim of his hand covering his face. Moomin's face suddenly fell, he was all too familiar with position. "I-I'm sorry," Snufkin uttered before he ran. 

______warning: brief showing of panic attack ______  
______________feel free to skip!_______________

Snufkin ran, he didn't know where but he ran. The place was getting too crowded for his liking. He felt once again, caged in. he didn't have a destination in mind but he caught sight of his tent and made his way there.

Surely everyone would think he ran off to he woods, since he decided to take a sharp turn around Moominhouse and caught sight of his tent. He stepped inside and zipped it shut.

His hands trembled and his chest felt tight. His heart was pounding erratically and it was noisy. Too noisy.

How could he do that to Moomintroll? Snufkin felt his heart broke when he saw Moomin's expression. How many times had he done this again? He laughed bitterly. 

He breathed in deeply before exhaling. He did it again. And again. And again. Until his breathing was back to normal. It was something he did to help calm him down.

______end______

The silence of his tent was broken with fast footsteps coming to his way. Someone panting, a shadow. An all too familiar shadow. 

"Snufkin! I mean," Moomintroll coughed changing his tone into something much more gentler, softer even before it all came out in a rambling mess. "Snufkin, I'm terribly sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have pressured you like that! Especially when I knew you need your space once in awhile. It's all my fault you ran away. Goodness! I-I asked you to dance when you were clearly uncomfortable with many people watching! I'm really sorry, I know you won't accept my apology! I just really wanted to dance with you all day and-" 

He's so cute, Snufkin thought tiredly. He was so done with the feelings thing. He grumbled under his breath.

Moomintroll heard that and placed a paw on the tent. "Oh my! I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable again! I-"

Snufkin immediately moved closer to Moomin, he sat by the opening of his tent, his tent was still shut tight."No Moomintroll, it's not your fault. I felt caged in and I needed to get out for a bit. It's my fault since I left you in an uncompromised situation. I didn't even answer your invitation to dance, I-I just ran away." 

Moomintroll chuckled, glad the tension seemed to vanishh. He as he sat down near the opening of Snufkin's tent. 

"You could say *you* left me at the altar!" He laughed some more before realizing what he said, he flushed a deep red. Snufkin was quiet from the other side of the tent. "Oh my- I'm sorry again- I didn't-" He heard a small groan before it turned into a laugh, he joined along at laughing.

But indeed their situation was funny to say the least.

Their laughter died down and Snufkin composed himself. "I guess you could say that. I'm sorry for abandoning my bride at the altar."

Moomintroll paused, raising an eyebrow even though he knew Snufkin couldn't see his playful expression. His voice says it all. "Bride you say? I thought I was the groom!"

"Well, we are both boys... So we'll both be the grooms."

Moomintrolll flushed a deep red from Snufkin's implications. 

Did he just-?!

From the other side of the tent, Snufkin also faced a horrible death. Death by blurting out his subconcious plans to marry his erm best friend.

I just told him I wanted to marry him! I called him my bride! Oh how humiliating!

Moomintroll decided he wants- He needs to see Snufkin right now. He softly knocked, though it didn't make a sound, and only made his paw dent on the cloth like material that was Snufkin's tent.

"Snuf, can you- I mean it's up to you if you don't want to but can you come outside?"

Snufkin unzipped his tent, only to come close to Moomin's snout touching his nose. They both simultaneously pulled away. Hearts racing and faces pink.

Moomin stood up immediately and waited for Snufkin to get out of the tent.

"So uh, care for a walk?" Moomin gestured hesitantly towards the other side of he bridge, where the Moominhouse stood. The music from the party was still playing but wasn't as loud as earlier. It played a soft beat in which Moomin guessed was a slow dance. He was quite thankful no one came up to find them. "Don't worry, we won't be coming back to the party."

Snufkin skipped right next to him where they both stood side by side as they walked across the bridge. "And where would we be going?"

Moomin pointed towards a patch of tall grass and small flowers not too far from the Moominhouse and not too close. It was on he other side of the bridge. It was far too dark to find a spot somewhere else and Moominmamma and Pappa would be worried sick.

"Don't you think it's a small place to walk around?" Snufkin asked, hands behind his back, casually strolling right beside him. He was close. Close enough that their hands were just a few centimeters away.

"We could always watch the moon, star gazing perhaps or we could do what you want to?"

Snufkin shook his head. "No, it's alright. Stargazing seems nice, although better on a higher place," he hummed. "Remind me to take you somewhere high so we can go see the stars quite clearly."

Moomin nodded, smiling brightly. "I'd love to!" He then sat down on the grass, patting the space next to him for Snufkin.

The view wasn't that much, with trees stretching a few miles away. The only thing spectacular about the spot they say on was the great view of the moon.

They talked all night, nothing in particular. Their talks stemmed from stars, to planets, to the unknown and to the moon. Casual leaning in each other until they were both shoulder to shoulder. Moomintroll decided this was even better than dancing.

Moomintroll was very very aware of the centimeters in between their pinkies. Call him a bold Moomin but he just couldn't help it. He looped both of their pinkies together. It felt natural to just hold his hand.

Feeling bolder he slowly inched his paw so that half of it was on Snufkin's hand. They were both very tense and silent. Moomintroll was about to pull his hand away seeing there was no reaction but then Snufkin's hand slipped into his paws. They were now holding hands.

Not that they never held hands before but this was the first time they held hands with the both of them knowing and was not in the circumstances of them going somewhere where Moomin sometimes had to drag Snufkin by the hand.

It nice, it was warm. Snufkin felt like he could stay here forever. Body against someone soft and warm, hands intertwined, staring at the full moon, it looked like the moon was flashing a spotlight on them. It felt good, being with Moomin felt good.

Moomin on the other hand was a mess. He was slapped with the reality of what they were doing. They were holding hands, Snufkin was leaning against him and oh my- was he purring?

Moomintroll resisted the urge to hug and cuddle him especially with the cute noise coming out of his mouth. He was purring! Snufkin! Is! Very! Cute! Moomintroll wasn't sure how such a person could exist! He was lucky to even be his friend!

He was about to tell Snufkin before he heard a soft snore. He slowly glanced at Snufkin confirming that indeed he was fast asleep, in an uncomfortable position too. Yet he was still holding Moomin's paw. Moomin felt a strange urge to squeal but not now. Not with a sleeping mumrik beside him.

Now. The problem Moomintroll had was...

Where was he going to put a sleeping Snufkin?

Certainly not his tent, Moomin wouldn't want him to be alone when he woke up and not to mention how cramped it would be inside if they were to sleep inside the tent. He could sneak him inside the Moominhouse, but the front door's locked. He couldn't use the backdoor since there's a party going on and he'd rather save the teasing for later when he's not tired and no he wasn't going to wake you Snufkin for this. 

Now...where..were they...going to sleep...

When Moomin woke up, he was at his room, with a sleeping Snufkin beside him. He giggled at Snufkin's even messier than usual hair and decided that a few more hours of sleep wouldn't hurt.

___

4

Autumn came in with a vibrant appeal. It's as if overnight different colors waved all throughout Moomin Valley. Reds, oranges, and brown covered the area. The trees seemed to sway with the brisk cold wind. Some trees were shedding its leaves, some stayed stubborn and stood brightly with all of its appendages.

Snufkin liked autumn despite the season that comes after. There's something appealing about Autumn and it's bright colors. He liked the thrill of the brisk air hitting his face, refreshing and pleasant and a great time for coffee or Moominmamma's hot cocoas. 

Moomintroll and Sniff liked how you can pile the fallen leaves together and just jump (or cannonball in the case of Sniff) in the pile of reddish-orange leaves and with their impact made the leaves flutter around.

Snork Maiden, loved the many colors of the trees and the warm outfits she could wear, or so she told him. Right now, she wore a pinkish coat, a scarf and a beret. 

Snufkin leaned back on the trunk of a large tree, with Snork Maiden and Little My beside him. While Sniff and Moomintroll scrambled off to find leaves for their pile.

Snork Maiden humming while collecting colorful and pretty looking leaves, while Little My was poking the dirt with sticks. Snufkin didn't know what his sister was trying to accomplish.

He wanted to take a nap, but didn't think he could right now. Not with all the racket Moomin and Sniff caused.

He caught Moomin's eyes, he smiled at him bright and beaming and Snufkin smiled back. As he turned to find a much more comfortable position, he met Snork Maiden's stare. He wasn't sure what to make of it.

"He likes you a lot, you know," the Snork Maiden said softly, eyes droopy staring at him with a sad look.

"Well, not as much as he likes you," he said attempting to lighten the conversation with small smile, although it hurts to be admitting that.

She shook her head. "As much as I like that to be true, no not really," she said and turned to look at the boys.

He dared himself to ask. "What do you mean?"

"Have you ever looked at someone you like? This person is just so amazing, kind, sweet, brave and you just want to love them and be with them. You can't help but just stare at this person all day long because this-this person is everything to you," Snufkin met her eyes, considering her words.

"I-I suppose I felt something like that once." With Moomintroll, but he shouldn't be thinking of him right now not when Moomin's own girlfriend is right beside him. 

Snork Maiden hummed. "Too bad he doesn't look at me like that."

Snufkin froze, eyes wide. Snork Maiden's eyes bore into his. Her eyes were watery, she looked sad. Far too sad for even Snork Maiden herself.

"Snork Maiden, I-"

"Snufkin!" Moomin called out before jogging to where Snufkin and Snork Maiden were resting.

Snufkin shakily met Moomintroll's bright smile, Snufkin gave him a thin-lipped smile. 

"Hu-Hullo Moomintroll." Moomin smiled at him, giving him a hand to take. Which Snufkin didn't take. What should you do if your secret crush's girlfriend admits that her boyfriend who is your crush likes you more than she as his girlfriend?

"I was hoping that you'd like to jump on the leaves with me? You seem rather bored." No Moomin, you should be asking your girlfriend not him.

"I-I'd love too but," he glanced at Snork Maiden who was watching the exchange with a small smile. "What about Snork Maiden? I'm sure she'll love to accompany you to your leaf diving."

"Oh!" Moomintroll perked at that, and turned to Snork Maiden. "Would you also like to join us with leaf diving?" Snufkin, for he first time ever, had the strange urge to pinch Moomin's cheeks for being so sweet and dense at the same time. So he settled for a face palm.

Snork Maiden smiled sweetly at Moomintroll. "Thank you Moomin, but I'd rather stay here, jumping on leaves sounds tiring," she said with a wave of her paw. "How about Snufkin here? I think he was rather bored."

Snufkin's eyes widened at Snork Maiden's offer. No no no no no-

"Are you sure Snork Maiden?" Moomintroll asked and Snork Maiden nodded. "Alright then! Snuf, come on." Moomintroll placed a paw in front of Snufkin waiting for him to take it.

Snufkin stared at Moomin's paw, he risked a glance to Snork Maiden who nodded at him to take it. A tight-lipped smile on her face. Should he? It doesn't feel right- 

"Snufkin?" Moomintroll asked, voice laced with worry. "Are you alright?"

When Snufkin took Moomin's paw in his. It was like all his doubts disappeared- and everything, it felt good. The fuzzy feeling you get when you're around someone, in Snufkin's case, it's Moomin. He was the one who caused these strange heart palpitations and the strange tingling in his stomach, these strange thoughts and- goodness. He clenched his jaws, realizing his mouth had been open the entire time he stared at their hands.

When he glanced back at Snork Maiden, her hurt look flashed before his eyes. Guilt wshed over him.

Moomin decided to pull him up his feet and placed a paw on his shoulders. His brows drew together. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I was just thinking about something. So uh, let's play your game." Snufkin half-smiled at him. Moomin slipped paws into Snufkin's palm. Slowly, Snufkin tightened his fingers around his friends hand. They both walked towards the huge pile of leaves. Where Sniff kept adding more. They chatted in the usual manner with banter and inside jokes. 

Sniff and Moomin decided to show Snufkin how to jump on the leaves, creating a chaotic mess that covered the three in showers of leaves.

From the distance, Snork Maiden sighed.

"Do you think I've done the right thing?" She asked to particularly no one. 

Little My snorted beside her, her stick was still poking the ground, now creating a deep narrow hole. "I think you did."

"You've been here for the entire time?"

Little My nodded. "Yes, I am glad you actually knocked some sense into my brother or at least made him self aware that these," Little My gestured to Snufkin and Moomin laughing. "Are not normal friend stuff. Holding hands regularly is not something best friends do. Particularly boys. Trust me I know, I asked Moominpappa and he said they don't do that."

"It is odd that they hold hands quite often."

"I am glad that you finally got over your denial phase." Snork Maiden furrowed her brows. "I'm a bit happy that you told Snufkin about your...observations and I know it must hurt but- but thank you for telling him I guess."

Snork Maiden was surprised by Little My's confession, she smiled. This time it wasn't bittersweet, although deep in her heart it still ached, but genuine and happy. 

"Thank you for that Little My. I only told Snufkin and I doubt he'll tell Moomintroll." Little My tilted her head.

"So you're breaking up with Moomintroll?" 

What a strange concept. "I'm not sure, we need to talk this out. Besides we never talk about our relationship..."

"But I thought with all the gross affections you two were-?"

Snork Maiden smiled. "That's what everyone thought, so we went with it."

Little My furrowed her brow. "So the entirety of your relationship was based on assumptions?"

Snork Maiden smiled. "I did love him, he was there for me when my brother was too busy. He would always come by and accompany me. I truly thought he also loved me back but then Snufkin came along and I- I wasn't so sure."

"Then what are you going to do about it? You can't just- abandon a relationship just because someone came along and how would that even work out?" Little My asked, relationships are confusing. "Wait, can you?"

Snork Maiden gave her a half-smile. "I'm not sure, but I guess that's also up to Moomintroll to decide."

Little My frowned, looking down at her stick, forehead crinkling in thought. "But then that means, you'll get hurt too," she looked up at Snork Maiden. 

"I'm sure we'll figure something out." The two of them stood in silence, the sounds of the boys playing, crackling of the leaves became white noise. "But you know..."

Little My looked up at Snork Maiden the corner of her mouth quirked up. "I do think they look cute together."

"They are, but-" Little My looked at the two sternly. "They are both oblivious idiots though."

Snork Maiden giggled. "They are, oh! Remember that time in the cave-"

They both talked and insulted (in Little My's case) Snufkin and Moomintroll for being so oblivious. Everyone in the entire valley knows except them.

Snufkin and Moomin kept sneezing the entire time.

___

5

Winter was near, the weather became colder, the trees were now a devoid of leaves. There was only a week left before the Moomin's hibernate and Snufkin to leave.

After the autumn shock of a life time (literally), Snufkin never had the chance to talk to Snork Maiden after what she had said to him. It made Snufkin a bit more cautious around Moomintroll. Not in a bad way, but in a "Your girlfriend just insinuated that you might be in love with me with the looks you've been giving me and I don't believe her so excuse my staring." 

No Snufkin wouldn't say that. That would also out him out that he also would like to reciprocate the feelings (he won't because it's not true, Snork Maiden was just seeing things).

Even if he and Snork Maiden had time to stop by and talk about the issue. He doubts he'll know what to say. How does one even react to the situation he's in?! He swore to himself, no messy romances. Not that he'd thought about romance often.

He does not. But when Moomintroll came along bright eyed and bushy tailed willing to listen and talk for hours about anything. The same Moomin that made him come out of his shell, the same kind Moomin that would invite him to any adventure with his - their - friends.

This morning Snufkin hasn't seen Moomintroll lately. Snufkin thinks it's a good thing since he also had to pack up for his travel. He decided to leave a few days early. He needs time, a lot of time to think about everything this past few months. 

He then began to take apart his tent.

______________________________________________________

Snork Maiden stood in front of Moomintroll's room. Moominmamma told her Moomintroll was busy, whatever he was doing, and decided it was best if she would just come up in his room if they wanted to talk and have some privacy.

Snork Maiden was grateful for that and was also amazed by how Moominmamma knew that what she has to say to Moomintroll was important.

Moominmamma also kept Little My busy to stop her from interrupting. Snork Maiden decided to give Little My a big thank you for cluing her in on what was right in front of her. If she hadn't, today wouldn't happen. Snork Maiden wouldn't have the courage to talk heart to heart with Moomintroll.

She knocked politely on Moomin's door. She flinched at the loud crash, a few grunts and grumbles. Before the door opened with a tired looking Moomintroll, slouching and rubbing his eye.

"Little My- I told you to keep out, I have no time for- Snork Maiden!" He gasped, and stood straight up. "What are you doing here?" He stepped aside to let her enter his room.

His room was a mess, with papers all over the floors, balled up and crumpled ones. While clean, messily written notes were on his desk. He seemed to be writing a letter.

She peered at his desk with curious eyes. "What have you got here Moomintroll?" 

Moomintroll's whole face lit up. "Oh! Well I'm writing a goodbye letter for Snufkin. Since he always leaves letters for me, I decided that it's my time to return the favor." He smiled and walked up to his desk and gathered several papers.

Snork Maiden raised a brow on that. "The letter looks like a goodbye forever. Why so many?"

Moomintroll looked away, his face reddened. "He has a few notes from Mamma and Pappa and Little My," he looked down at the papers in his arms. Full of sentiments, memories and regards. "I decided to cram all of them in a single letter. Does it look weird?"

Snork Maiden shook her head. "No, I think it's most certainly sweet of you to give him a long letter as well as having the others to write too."

His face softened, as he glanced down at the letters. "You think so?" His eyes widened at what he said before he coughed. "I mean, I guess so! Well Snufkin is my friend and all and I only wish for safe travels and his well-being. If you'd like, you can also give Snufkin a letter."

Snork Maiden decided now was the time.

"I'll give mine tomorrow but actually Moomintroll, there's something I want to talk to you about..."

Moomintroll tilted his head and gave her an encouraging smile. "Really, what is it about?" 

She maneuver them to Moomin's bed and sat down. Moomin mimicked her.

"It's about us." She said hastily.

"Oh." His smile faltered at that.

"Moomintroll, don't get me wrong. I like you, I like you a lot but I-I also feel you like me as well...but I can feel that there's someone else."

______________________________________________________

Little My decided to bother Snufkin instead, since Moominmamma doesn't want her bothering Snork Maiden and Moomintroll. What would they be talking about that was so important...

She paused, a sudden epiphany came to her. Oh right, *that*. Well she's certainly glad they're talking this out. When things finally get sorted out. No more annoying Moomintroll rambling about her brother and no more staring from Snufkin.

She saw his brother just outside his tent, all of his belongings laid out. She crouched behind him, attempting to surprise him. As Little My was about to pounce on Snufkin's back.

"Hello Little My," Snufkin said in monotone. Little My huffed, she sometimes wondered how he could just know whenever she was about to do something behind his back. As if he had eyes behind his-

"No I do not have eyes behind my back. I just have sensitive hearing."

What was he now? Some sort of phychic? Mind reader?

"I am not any of those. You just say your thoughts a bit too loudly."

What a showoff, Little My scoffed.

She sat down on a log, and crossed her arms. "So when are you leaving?"

"Today," he answered, putting back all of his belongings in his back.

"Oh." They stayed quiet. "But you are going to tell Moomintroll goodbye at least."

He nodded his back faced Little My. Though she couldn't see his expression, she could somehow tell he was smiling.

"Of course."

"Well are you going to tell him about the other thing?"

Snufkin froze as he finally turned to look at Little My. "What other thing?"

______________________________________________________

Moomintroll frowned. "What are you talking about?" 

Noticing his sour expression. Snork Maiden quickly reassured him. "No that I'm accusing you of cheating! Heavens no!" 

He blanched, eyes now wide. "Che-cheating?!" Wow, this was harder than Snork Maiden thought.

She shifted uncomfortably in the bed."I-I know how you feel about Snufkin."

_____________________________________________________

"..feel about Moomintroll-"

Was it just him or was everything suddenly spinning. 

"Snufkin"

Feelings? What? Whom?

Little My rolled her eyes and trudged over to where he idiot brother began to womble. She punched him in the arm causing him to wince.

"What was that for?" He hissed.

"For your dramatics."

He blanched. "I wasn't doing any dramatics!" He defended, flailing his arms.

Little My raised at eyebrow at him. For the first time in ever Snufkin lost his composture. How weak to lose all your cool when feelings are mentioned.

"Then, answer me. How do you feel about Moomintroll-?" 

______________________________________________________

"Was it- Was I too obvious?" Moomintroll asked, squeamish and squirming in his seat. Squeezing his knees with his paws.

Snork Maiden shrugged. "I think so? Well it was obvious enough for everyone to immediately assume that you two were..." Her cheeks turned pink. "Um, crossing the borders of more than friends."

Moomin turned crimson. "I-I see..." An awkward silence passed by. "Why are you so calm? In a situation like this!" Moomintroll exclaimed, his voice a pitch higher.

Snork Maiden looked very calm which bothered Moomin, not that he'd want her to be hurt but he was confused. This shouldn't be it, the romance books he read from Moominpappa. He had a whole selection of them Moomin wasn't sure what to do with the information. Usually Moominmamma reads these sort of novels but his father was also a romantic, so it shouldn't be a surprise at least. 

The books he read with the tragic separations of couples wasnt like this. They weren't calm, they weren't casual, they were supposed to be hurt and though he should be lucky that this sort of breakup, only left them with awkward silences, revelations and avoided eye contacts. 

Was this even a break up?

They weren't screaming their heads off, crying but for Moomin it left him with guilt. Knowing Snork Maiden knew that he had feelings for his best friend and that he didn't even tell her. 

Moomintroll cares about Snork Maiden a lot but somehow deep down he knew she wasn't the one. This was bound to be addressed someday. There was something off about their relationship. 

A relationship that was built around he assumptions of others. Where they were mistaken as childhood sweethearts because they were always together? How typical of them, Moomin thought dryly.

"Was there something to be upset about Moomin?" Snork Maiden asked calmly. Too calm enough for Moomin to be worried.

"I-I- suppose not, but knowing someone you like is i-in love with another..." He grimaced, jaw tightened.

Snork Maiden nudge him in the arm and giggled. "So you do love him!" 

"I-No! I mean yes but- Why are you laughing? I-I'm not asking for you to be hurt, but Snork Maiden, we can't just immediately break off just because... I fell in love with someone else... You do know I still truly care about you, no matter what the circumstances are." He clenched and unclenched his paws.

Snork Maiden smiled softly., "Moomin my sweet, you are kind but you and I both know that there's always something off about our relationship."

"But you're still hurt and it's all my fault, you should be mad at me!...but- goodness this is so confusing?!" He ran a paw across his face.

Snork Maiden leaned closer to him. "Well they did say that relationships are a confusing thing, my sweet."

Moomintroll lifted his paw from his face and smiled."My sweet," he repeated, grinning. "That nickname takes me back when we were kids what was my nickname for you again? Oh!" He wiggled his brows at her. "My grass..."

Snork Maiden sighed exasperated, she held back her smile, attempting to look displeased. "Moomin, how many times did I have to tell you, my hair does not look like grass." She rolled her eyes. "You give terrible nicknames."

There was silence before Snork Maiden began to laugh, Moomintroll followed. They both laugh until tears began to streak their faces, they were holding onto each others arms. Laughing and crying were in the mix.

They both calmed down, eyes still watery and limbs tangled.

"I-I'm going to miss this," Snork Maiden said, her eyes on their arms.

Moomintroll tightened his grip on her, pulling her in an embrace. "Well, there isn't a rule in break ups that we can't do this again... Hugging, talking, hanging out, I mean. We will always stay friends, that is if you'd like that Snork Maiden..."

She smiled and hugged him tightly. "I'd like that."

______________________________________________________

"I don't feel anything for him other than friends, good friends," Snufkin said firmly, turning away from Little My and resuming his work.

"I wasn't doing any dramatics," Little My mocked in her best Snufkin impression which she lowered her voice.

Snufkin ignored her and continued his work. Little My decides it's was time to slap truth into him.

"Deny all you want, but it's quite obvious to everyone that you like each other," she taunted. Snufkin got up and began to dismantle his tent.

"Good friends? I am quite sure no 'good friend' hold hands for a long period of time, no one hugs friends that casually, no one misses a 'good friend' that much that they are all they dream about for their entire hibernation!" Snufkin continued to ignore her, showing his annoyance by grumbling and muttering under their breath.

Snufkin hissed. "Could you stop that?" He finally rolled his tent up and began to tie it on his bag.

"Stop what?" Little My asked innocently, but her annoyance was still present on her face by the crease of her brows.

"Antagonizing me!" Snufkin cried out.

"I am not antagonizing you, I am only here to tell you the truth because you're too much in denial to admit it."

"Admit what?"

"That you like Moomintroll! Just please admit it so we could all be over now and have no more annoying and useless pining-"

"As much as I would love to join your petty match making experiment Little My. No."

"What do you mean no?! You are so stubborn-!"

"Fine!" Held his hands up, his large back was finally slung on his shoulders, which concerned Little My worried that he might ran off after this. Knowing Snufkin, he will. 

"I like Moomintroll! I like him so much! But I can't, you know I can't. He likes someone else and it's Snork Maiden. When she told me that she'd wish Moomin would look at her the same way he would look at me. I was confused. She was insinuating something, an assumption that I would like to be true but don't. I don't want to be someone who takes people's happiness away." His voice trembled and Snufkin turned to leave. "I-I need to go-"

"You can't just- Snork Maiden understands! Right now they're talking. Moomin and Snork Maiden. They're talking things out," Little My explained, blocking his path. "What about your happiness Snufkin? Answer me honestly, what do you really want?"

He loooked away from her daunting stare. "I want nothing more than to be with Moomintroll to be honest, but I can't, it's impossible. There's Snork Maiden to think of," he proceeded to walk pass her pulling the brim of his hat to his face. "I need to go, goodbye ..." He then proceeded to walk towards the forest.

"Snufkin!" Little My called out several times but it was no use. She also knew that catching up to him would cause him to run away but there is a person that he wouldn't want to run away from.

____

When Snork Maiden stepped out of the Moominhouse with Moomin behind her, holding a thick envelope. She felt good, a great weight on her shoulder is finally lifted but she also knew the pain that would come after. But she knows did the right thing.

Because healing takes time, or at least that's what Moominmamma and her strange intuition told her when she and Moomin came downstairs eyes watery and face red. Mamma enveloped them in a big warm hug. Kissing their foreheads and saying that they did a good job. After all breaking up isn't that's easy. It requires guts and strength and a strong heart. Ready to accept and grow into something more.

She was about to head out before she caught Little My running towards her in lightning speed. 

Moomintroll peeked over her shoulder. "Little My! What's wrong?"

"Snufkin! He left! He was being so stubborn and dramatic that he left!"

"Oh my, he didn't leave any letters did he? At least a goodbye or a warning?" Snork Maiden asked, her paw on her mouth.

Little My shook her head. "No, but that's why we are going to have Moomin chase after him, he's the only one Snufkin will listen to. Are you both okay?" She asked them and they both nodded. "Good! Moomin you should go! Stop Snufkin and very likely confess," Little My instructed getting behind Moomin and pushing him outside the door.

Moomin blanched, his letter crumpled under his paw. "No no no no no! I'm not ready yet!" He exclaimed, attempting to stop Little My from pushing him.

Little My rolled her eyes exasperated. "Stop whining, who knows where he is now? Moomintroll just do is all a favor and just confess we don't want you moping all winter just because you lost your chance. Now go!" With a final push, Little My shoved him out of the porch and pointed over to the woods to where Snufkin went.

Moomintroll was not ready to confess, he wasn't even sure what he was going to say. Would an "Snufkin! I love you, please don't leave." suffice? But he was going to get that stubborn mumrik and shower him with love.

Moomintroll nodded at the both of them before he bolted towards the woods where Little My pointed, when he was at the bridge he stopped and shouted to them. "Thanks!" And he was off disappearing in the woods.

Snork Maiden and Little My exchanged a look. A look that meant. 'Thank goodness this will be over soon.'

___

His heart was pounding, throat dry, and panting. He bolted towards the woods, he wasn't sure where he was going. He was thankful for the small footprints leading him straight towards-

Snufkin

Moomintroll beamed at the sight of his large bag hanging behind his back, his green smock and his iconic hat. He ran towards him grinning.

"Snufkin!" He didn't hear him at first. "Snufkin!" He still didn't hear "Snufkin!" Snufkin stopped in his tracks and turned to look at a panting Moomintroll. He bent forward, trying to catch his breath, face flushed and panting. The letter in his hand could be ruined by now.

Snufkin jogged to him and pulled out a cantine of water out of his bag and knelt down to give it to Moomintroll. 

"Thanks!" Moomin wheezed. Snufkin rubbing his back gently. Frowning at Moomintroll a bit. Right now, Snufkin decided that Moomintroll's well-being is much more important than his petty feelings.

"Are you alright?" Snufkin asked, once Moomin was finished with the canteen. He placed it back inside his back.

"Yeah, I think so." You think so?! After you ran from Moominhouse to here? Snufkin thought dryly.

"What are you doing here? You should be preparing for your hibernation," Snufkin said.

"I should, but you didn't leave a goodbye and you always leave a goodbye... And I'm here to give you this!" Moomintroll pushed a thick envelope in his hands. He was about to open, curious of what contains inside that makes it bulky. "Don't open it! I think it's best if you wait until I'm not here. It's a goodbye letter, from me and Mamma, Pappa, Little My, Sniff! I didn't get Snork Maiden's though but she wishes you luck on your travels!" Snufkin winced at the last name, Moomin seemed to notice, as he looked at him with concern. He placed the letter in his bag. 

Snufkin forgot to write a letter for Moomin, since he hurried to get out if the valley. Away from the drama, the guilt and the pressure. That he forgot to even say goodbye to Moomin. What an ungrateful friend he is.

Moomin stared at him with wide eyes. As if he was going through a realization. Snufkin thought it must be because of him not giving him a letter back or him finally realizing how much of a bad friend he was.

"I'm sorry for not leaving you a note. I was in such a hurry to leave that I didn't even leave you a letter. I can come up right now, but the purpose of the letter is to-"

Moomin simply couldn't hold it anymore. As cute as his random bursts of philosophical knowledge. He needed to tell him. 

"I love you"

"--inform you, but I could always tell you right now but also having a letter is sentimen-... what did you just say?" Shock crossed his face, his mouth dropping open. 

They stared into each other's eyes. 

"I love you Snufkin," Moomintroll said firmly this time, determined and face pink. He grabbed Snufkin's hands and brought it between them. Snufkin was still in shock. Moomintroll wasn't sure if it's normal or if he should shake him to snap him out of it.

Snufkin snapped out of his trance and stared at him with varying emotions ranging his face. 

"Impossible."

Moomintroll shook his head, grinning. "No it's not! Snufkin, I truly care about you. I might even be in love with you after all this time! Snufkin, you are amazing. You deserve all the love there is in the world," Moomin was still clasping their hands together beaming at him. "--and I want to be that person who gives all of their love to you."

All Snufkin could do was stare at him, stare at their clasped hands. He looked up and gave Moomin a sad expression. 

"Why?" 

Moomintroll looked at him strangely, as if he was saying a joke. He gave him an amused smile. "Why? Snuf, I could give you a lot of reasons why! Do you want me to start now? If I do, I am quite sure before I even finish winter would be here by now."

Snufkin avoided eye contact with him. His smile was far too radiating, he looked so happy. Snufkin should be happy, this was supposed to be a dream come true for him but it does not feel like it. "Then, what about Snork-"

Moomintroll ears flickered. "Snork Maiden?" He offered excitedly, "We, kinda broke up?" 

Snufkin looked up immediately at the revelation. "What? Why?"

Moomintroll decides to drop his other hand and entwined his paw with his right hand. "Remember when I told you, that there's always something off about of relationship? Well, we decided to talk about it. She told me she knew I had feelings for you. Don't worry! She's really supportive. We talked and well, here we are!" He motioned towards their intertwined hands. 

"I am quite grateful for them to be honest," Moomin smiled. "Little My and Snork Maiden were the ones who pushed me to confess. Which I am happy for." Then he paused looking at Snufkin with wide eyes.

"Oh my! I-I didn't even ask if you feel the same, I am such an idiot! But are you alright?" Moomintroll asked.

Honestly, Snufkin didn't know what to feel. He should feel happy, elated but it was all too much? Knowing that Snork Maiden approved? He wasn't sure how that happened, Little My antagonizing him probably had some sort of part in whatever plan they hatched. He was happy but confused? But nonetheless happy because...

Moomin likes him! He likes him! He could feel a grin inching on his mouth but hesitated when another wave of anxiety, of negative emotions came. 

When Moomin noticed the different emotions in his face, he squeezed their hands together.

"Snuf, if you don't feel the same way, you could have told-"

"I do! I like you as well Moomin. I like you too much that this confession is making me light headed." Snufkin felt dizzy with the sudden wave of different emotions going through him right now.

Moomintroll noticed a fallen log and steered Snufkin towards it and sat him down. They were still holding hands. He sat down beside him.

"Are you alright now?" Moomin asked, leaning towards Snufkin.

He nodded, his mouth twitched. "Yes, but um, are you sure?"

"Sure about what?"

Snufkin grabbed the brim of his hands with his free hand and pulled it over his face attempting to hide his crimson face. "You know... ifyoutrulylikemeback?" He mumbled in his hat.

Moomin grinned. "What was that Snuf? I couldn't hear you." Moomin felt him squeeze his hand. 

"Shut up," he grumbled, lifting his hat away from his face, showing Moomin his reddened face. 

Well he's the one to talk, he probably looks like a tomato right now!

"Oh my, is the great wise Snufkin speechless for once? Must be my lucky day!" 

"I was asking if you truly like me back..." He mumbled, looking anywhere but at Moomin. Moomin felt a sudden urge to hug this cute person right in front of him. 

"Snufkin, you are a blessing from the heavens." Moomin said. "Okay can I hug you?"

Snufkin frowned. "But you didn't answer my question."

Moomintroll grinned, he was so so happy right now. "I will answer that question, but you know it will take me days to finish my list of Why I Like You and the Why Snufkin is Amazing Memoir but first may I hug you?"

Snufkin had no choice but to open his arms letting Moomin squeeze the life out of him. It was an awkward position, they were both sitting down on a log while hugging. With Snufkin burying his face in Moomin's shoulder. 

"You are ridiculous," he said to him. Moomin laughed.

Was his laugh always this melodious to the ear? Snufkin thought.

"Says the person who didn't even shy away from my hugs before and right now treats it as something foreign."

"Well that *was* before I realize you also like me back."

"How long have you been in love with me dear 'ol Snuf?" Moomin asked teasingly.

"You are embarrassing Moomee," Snufkin said, his voiced muffled by Moomin's soft fur. Moomin beamed at the nickname.

That nickname hasn't made an appearance since forever! Moomin remembers a conversation asking if they had any sort of nicknames for each other. Moomin came up with Snuf for Snufkin since it was shorter and more casual. While Snufkin decided on Moomee. Moomin remember gushing to Snufkin about the nickname. Snufkin was so embarrassed that he never said that nickname again.

They stayed in each other's arms for awhile. Content, happy, peaceful, bliss, it was perfect. This was perfect.

"...Moomin, do you really think it would last a day? Your list, I mean."

"Well would you like to try it out?"

They did and just a few minutes in Snufkin called a time out because it was getting too embarrassing.

______________________________________________________

\+ 1

Spring came in with chirping birds and a colorful array of plants blooming. The snow melting off as green grasses appeared. As always the cycle repeats itself.

Today's spring however had Moomintroll waking up early in his hibernation. Just a week before spring even came because he was far too excited for someone special to arrive.

Unfortunately after their lovely and silly confession and arguably the best day of his life. Snufkin had to go early despite Moomin's best attempt to persuade him to stay. 

Snufkin reasoned that Moomin should be asleep the entire winter and Snufkin being there would be a bother since he didn't hibernate and his presence is likely to cause Moomintroll to not hibernate at all.

So they shared one last long hug. Promises and reassurances shared between them.

Today's lunch was held outside the porch with his family along with Sniff and Snork Maiden. They ate their lunch with quiet chatter. Although Moomintroll was far too distracted with looking behind him. Waiting for Snufkin, his- they didn't put any labels yet, to arrive.

Moomin was staring at the bridge that he didn't realize Moominmamma calling him. Little My had to nudge him to get his attention.

"Yes? What?" Moominmamma sighed exasperated.

Little My snickered. "Yeah, he's probably thinking about his sweet, precious Snufkin." 

Moominpappa nodded along. "Yes, yes, he is always thinking about-" he paused. "Why sweet and precious?" 

"Moomintroll, eat your lunch," Moominmamma reminded him, pointing at his not yet eaten plate.

"I could always lend a helping mouth in your food Moomintroll!" Sniff said happily leaning against Moomin. 

Moomin dragged his plate away from Sniff's grabby paws. He was about to scold him before a lovely sound of a harmonica came.

He stood up immediately. "Moominmamma, please excuse me just this once! I'll be right back to finish my lunch with an extra guest too!" Moomin then bolted towards the incoming guest wearing a green hat and playing the harmonica.

Snufkin played his harmonica with a new tune inspired by of course, Moomin. He grinned when he saw his muse. Running at him in full speed. 

His grin faltered. "Moomin! Slow down! Or else you'll-" moomin hopped on the bridge and slipped immediately and landed on Snufkin.

"-slip." Snufkin groaned.

Moomin got up on his feet and helped Snufkin up. "I'm sorry! I was just excited to see you!"

"The feeling's mutual," Snufkin replied dusting off his smock. "How was your winter?" 

"Relaxing yet terrible!" Moomin exaggerated, fanning a paw to his face.

Snufkin hummed, "How so?" He asked humbly, taking Moomin's paws in his carresing them softly. 

Moomin's breath hitched at the action. "Y-you see, I just can't wait to see you and I kept waking up thinking that it must be spring already," he stammered. "I lost count on how many times I fell off the bed." 

Snufkin placed a hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry for leaving after what happened," he murmured. 

Moomin's cheeks warmed and he placed a paw on top of his. "No, no it's alright. You're here now and that's what matters."

Snufkin smiled. "I suppose so." He pulled back and took Moomin's paw in his and Moomin's breath hitched. Flustered, since this was the first time Snufkin initiated hand holding. "Let's join the others, shall we?"

Moomin nodded breathlessly and hand in hand they walked towards Moominhouse, smiling and laughing aimlessly. 

Moominpappa gasped when he saw the couple arrive the porch hand in hand. Little My patted his back. 

"That's what I meant by sweet and precious," Little My said in passing walking towards the new couple.

"You should thank me!" She demanded immediately.

Snufkin scoffed. "Why?" He was still bitter from Little My antagonizing him to confess.

"I helped you two together? Hello? You wouldn't be together without me helping you!" She boasted.

"I think we would've done an excellent job with or without you Little My," Moomintroll declared, smiling and grinning like a love sick idiot.

Little My rolled her eyes, "Is that so? And how will you do that?" She asked in a flat voice. "For pining for who knows how long and gushing to anyone who'll listen about how amazing the other is? No thank you." The two shifted uncomfortably, cheeks flushed. Moominmamma ushered both of them to sit down giving them their plates.

It was still clearly obvious that they were still clearly holding hands beneath the table, looking anywhere but the other. It was sickeningly sweet.

"You know I'm starting to regret pushing you two together." Little My remarked, staring at their very obvious hand holding beneath the table.

The others giggled and laughed at that, while Moominmamma served them dessert. Snufkin observed the casual air around them, from their laughter to their smiling faces. He caught Snork Maiden's eye and she gave him a grin, and he smiled back.

They to let go at some point to eat but in the briefest moments, Moomin caught his sight and squeezed his hand in reassurance. As if saying, look everyone's happy.

Moomin leaned towards him. "Are you alright with this?" He whispered, his smile encouraging.

Snufkin nodded and smiled. "Of course," he said immediately smiling back. "And there's no place I'd rather be." He squeezed Moomin's hand back. Snufkin was sure they both looked like love sick idiots, grinning and smiling at each other as if they shared the most funny inside joke.

Believe him when he says the gagging noises from Little My wasn't a surprise. Snufkin excused himself from Moomintroll and gave his sister a flat look. Moomin seemed used to this.

Both siblings stared down at each other. Before quickly Little My grabbed the bits of carrots in her plate and threw it at him.

Snufkin froze as he felt the soft and wet steamed carrots hit his face. Everyone stilled when the carrots hit Snufkin straight in he face. He grabbed the brocollis from his plate and threw them at Little My but she dodged and it hit Moominpappa instead.

Snufkin gasped, his hands flew up to cover his mouth. "Moominpappa I am so sorry! I-"

Moominpappa chortled. "It's alright my boy! This is certainly the best way to have fun at lunch!" He grabbed a piece of his lunch and threw it at Moominmamma hitting her right in the face.

"Why you!" Moominmamma was not easily defeated, she grabbed a handful of mashed potato and threw it at Moominpappa who dodged it and it hit Snork Maiden straight in the face. 

Sniff burst out laughing, Snork Maiden huffed and threw him her juice, drenching him in cold lemonade.

Their peaceful outdoor lunch became war. Food thrown everywhere, Moominmamma called a time out and made everyone clean up. 

Moomin and Snufkin helped with cleaning outside. They swept and scrubbed the food covered floor. 

When they were finished Moomin grabbed his hand. Snufkin looked at him strangely and lifted their intertwined hands.

Moomin grinned at him, squeezing their hands. "I just wanted to hold your hand."

Oh Moomin, sweet Moomin. He looked at him so endearingly, so sweet and so full of love that he couldn't help but grin at him squeezing his paw back.

Snufkin was so full of love and affection right now, he can't help but blurt out the words that he wished for such a long time someone would say to him.

"I love you."

Moomin's smile grew big. He beamed at him.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Snufkin's that one person that can throw but can't catch. Like he's so smooth, reserved and always has some sort of quip ready in his mind, but in reality he's a mess. especially to moomee...but he's moomees mess :)
> 
> little my being a passive aggressively wingwoman??? yess!!!! Snork Maiden is bae??? Yess!!! Little My and Snuf sibling bonding??? Yess!!! Yes to all those wholesome hcs!!
> 
> okay so the letters aren't that relevant, that wasn't supposed to be the ending,,, 5 and +1 was a lot angstier, where Snufkin didn't answer Moomees confession and left and moomee couldnt sleep so he stayed at too ticky's, Snufkin read the letters (it contains a bit of moomees feelings that clued Snuf that yes moomees confession was real) he wasnt that far he immediately went back to moominvalley, he found Moomin at their bath house and they talk and stuff 
> 
> furry anatomy confuses me sorry bout that...  
> But I'm already so ded tired and didn't had the chance to rewrite 5 and +1, so I hope you accept this rushed mess :')
> 
> But I still have a lot of fics to come!! If the feedback is good! :D
> 
> thank you so much for reading!!! 
> 
> Talk to me!! :D - miracutesy  
> ig - miracutesy
> 
> I'll edit this tomorrow :D


End file.
